zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Fierce Deity's Mask Glitches A glitch was discovered that became very popular since it allowed the player access to the Fierce Deity Mask outside Boss Battles. The glitch involved part of the Kafei and Anju quest, specifically, Sakon's Hideout; although it wasn't necessary to actually do the entire quest by using a glitch in the map design. On the third day at any time the player could go to Sakon's hideout and gain access to it by putting on the Bunny Hood and rolling at a crack on the right side of the boulder blocking the entrance to the Hideout. After a few tries Link would pop through the side and the player would have to immediately hold left on the control stick to avoid dying. If done correctly you would walk into Sakon's Hideout as if you were doing the quest normally. While still wearing the Bunny Hood, the player needed to resume the quest as if they had been doing it all along. Once the player had taken control of Kafei, it was possible to open the Start Menu, go to the mask screen and place the Fierce Deity Mask over the Bunny Hood on the C-Buttons. Once control was returned to Link, he would immediately put the mask on and transform like normal. Once this was accomplished, all the player had to do was continue the hideout puzzle normally and would eventually be outside in Ikana Canyon. While wearing the mask it was not advised to talk to any person who responded to Link differently depending on what form he was in, since it would cause the game to freeze. At first, it was believed that after getting into Clock Town, the player had to reset the game to continue playing, since the Guards would never let you pass even if the player spoke to them. This was eventually proved wrong by preparing an escape route before attempting the glitch. All you needed was: a Magic Bean, access to the Bombers' Secret Hideout, and the balloon that blocked passage to the telescope to be popped. The bean needed to be planted and grown on the Soft Soil outside the observatory by the fence. Once all this was set up, it was possible to escape Clock Town and return to exploring. It is also possibe to get out of Clock Town as Fierce Deity by going to East Clock Town and jumping from the roof of the milk bar toward the guarded exit and passing through the top of the wall that resembles straw. This glitch has been exterminated and can only be used in the original N64 American and Japanese versions. The glitch was fixed in the N64 European release and was also fixed in the Collector's Edition for the Gamecube. The Second Glitch A more simple way to transform was eventually discovered. By riding Epona to Milk Road or Southern Swamp, it was possible through a saving glitch to get all the C-Buttons on the horse. There was a small chance that when the game was reloaded, you would start on her, and have access to the C-Buttons and whatever was assigned to them. Unfortunately, if the Fierce Deity Mask was equipped straight after saving, you would have to wait until the Dawn of The Second or Third day to get off Epona. By riding to the Gorman Brothers race course and challenging them, you could avoid this little problem. Once the race started, you could safely put the mask on, and after it had ended, you would be standing, as Fierce Deity Link with no problems. This glitch has also been removed from later versions such as the European N64 and Gamecube Collector's editions. The Third Glitch The third glitch is the easiest and best way to transform and it works with all versions of Majora's Mask, including the Gamecube. It can be done in several locations but the easiest is in Termina Field, just outside the entrance to Great Bay. There's a small pool of water off to the side, (right if facing Clock Town, or left if facing Great Bay) which Link must jump into. Once in the water, he needs to be positioned in a spot where he is floating, but when the Zora Mask was put on, he would stand. Once that had been achieved, as Normal Link pressing A to dive and shortly after doing so pressing the C-Button with the Zora Mask equipped, would make you transform like normal. After this by rapidly pressing B and at the same time trying to take off the Zora Mask, the B button would go blank if done correctly. By holding A and swimming in the direction of land, Link should remain stationary and after a few seconds, roll, then stand up normally. Once this had been achieved, anything could be equipped to the C-Button that the Zora Mask was assigned to. To transform back, go into a body of water deep enough to submerge Fierce Deity. Then put on the Zora Mask. He will be transformed back, but will shrink temporarily. It is interesting to note that when entering clock town, if you recover the missing fairy and return it to the great fairy Feirce Deity Link will wave to her in her leaving sequence after being fully 'restored' of health and magic. Note: Talking to NPCs with the Deity Mask on will cause the game to freeze. Giant Glitch Note: This glitch will cause your game to freeze. This glitch will cause you to be a giant as any version of Link. First you must equip the Giant's Mask and put it on. After the transformation sequence is finished, pause and equip any mask of your choice that transforms you in place of the Giant's Mask. Once used, the form of Link you chose will be a giant. Multiple Mirror Shields If you already have attained the Mirror Shield, jump back into the well. Then go back to the chest you had originally gotten it from. There should be another one in there. It will not actually appear in your inventory, but it will say you got it. You are able to keep getting them out of the chest over and over again. However this may be due to the fact that if you purchase another Hylian Shield it will replace the Mirror Shield. Henceforth enabling you to change between the Hylian and Mirror Shields respectively (though not quite so easily). Shield Trap Where there is a spiked pole blocking your path, shield (Without Z-Targeting) near the wall, and you will be dragged by the pole until you reset. There is absolutely nothing you can do but reset the game. The Ghost Sign Go to Snowhead BEFORE you beat the temple. Go to the sign next to the owl statue. Perform a horizontal cut so that the upper half of the sign falls in the snow next to the sign. Then perform another horizontal cut so that the lower half of the sign falls and you can't see it anymore. Play the Song of Healing. The upper half will be floating. If you wait a little and look below. (play the Goron's lullaby so that the blizzard doesn't push you below) The lower sign will come floating up, crossing the ground and suddenly appearing normally. Thus, The Ghost Sign. Fierce Deity freezes the game Buy an Action Replay MAX for Gamecube and activate the "Wear Fierce Deity mask anytime" code. Load the game and equip the Fierce Deity mask, and then talk to anyone. The person will not say anything and the game will freeze, requiring the game to be reset before continuing it. You can also do any of the above methods to glitch the Mask, and then speak to an NPC. Ocarina Sounds Like Guitar One glitch in Zora Hall is to talk to the sound check Zora on the stage as Zora Link and have him change the volume of Link's guitar three times. Then take off the Zora Mask and play the ocarina. It should sound like the guitar. Jump to Great Bay Temple Use the Song of Soaring and warp to Zora's Cape (or the outside area of Zora's Hall where Lulu is). Once there walk up to the edge near the water. Fire an Ice Arrow into the ocean facing Great Bay Temple and jump onto the ice platform it creates. Standing on this platform fire another ice arrow in front of you and jump onto the ice without falling in the water. Repeat this process several times. If done correctly Link can go out of the in-game boundaries and reach the outside of the Great Bay Temple itself. Oddly enough, when seen up close the temple appears to be only slightly larger than Link. Enter Sakon's Hideout (Without Him Opening It) Go to Ikana Canyon and approach Sakon's hideout. Use the zoom (C up or up on the C stick, depending on the version) to look at the very small gap between the right end of the door and the rest of the stone. Line up in front of it and roll, Link should pass right through the gap. Press the control stick left hard the second he goes through or he will fall into an abyss (Tip: Line the tip of the clock on the bottom of the screen up with the gap, it should serve as something of a target). Using this glitch will not hinder anything if used during the Kafei event. If you do this on the first day however the sequence with Kafei will be unavailable and attempting to roll through the door when standing on the blue switch will send you off the map and outside of Sakon's hideout. Fall Through Stairs While not a useful glitch, some staircases, and other areas, can oddly be fallen through if accessed correctly. The easiest example is in East Clock Town. Go up to the Mayor's house, and turn round, going left. Use the Bunny Hood and jump across to the chest that contains 100 Rupees behind the Shooting Gallery. Then, position yourself on the edge of the gap that leads back down, but turn towards the steps leading to South Clock Town by the Treasure Shop. Still wearing the Bunny Hood, jump towards the steps. You'll hit the "barrier" that whites out the screen and takes you to the next area; Link will start running in mid air, and fall through the floor. This glitch ''hasn't been removed in the Virtual Console version. Invisible Great Fairy's Sword While holding the Great Fairy's Sword, go to a postbox in Clock Town and check it. When it asks for Letters, offer the Great Fairy's Sword instead. After it declines it, you will still be holding it, but it will be invisible. You can use it just like normal. Once you put it away and take it out again, it will look just like normal. You can do this with any other items you can hold, but it works best with the Great Fairy's Sword. Fourth Day Glitch During the final six hours of the Third Day, if you go to the Bomber's Hideout and look through the telescope and exit when 00:02:00 or less time remains, the game will go to the next day instead of going to the Game Over scene. This glitch can also be done using the telescope at the Pirates' Fortress. Note: Please be aware that your game will freeze if you try to go into certain buildings, use Gossip Stones or talk to the Happy Mask Salesman. Epona Gets Stuck This glitch can be performed once Link gets Epona and learns Epona's Song. First, go out the east gate of Clock Town, which leads to Stone Tower, and stand on the raised step just outside the gate. (This will also sometimes work outside the south gate, leading to Woodfall, but the east gate works better.) Once standing on the step, play Epona's Song and Epona will come running. At this point, wait there and don't move. Epona will run into the step and won't be able to climb it, so she will try to walk towards Link but will slide sideways across the edge of the step. Eventually, she will stop sliding and begin either rearing up and turning repeatedly with her front hooves inside the step, or will climb on top of the step and begin turning in circles. If you climb onto Epona, she will be stuck inside the step and will often turn involuntarily. If you face towards the edge of the step and begin running, Epona will slowly move towards the edge and will eventually get out of the step so you can ride her normally. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask